varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Volcanist
A magician who specializes in earth and fire magics and the power of molten lava. Volcanists can summon massive lava elementals to aid them as well as blast their foes with bursts of magma and brimstone. Quest Charm LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Neriak - Commons. You say, 'Hail, Magmaria The Crestbreaker' Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Volcanists or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Magicians who wish to become Volcanists will be rewarded with the ability to focus their studies on learning how to control the ancient volcanic elementals made of fire and earth, as well as learn how to defeat their enemies with steaming pools of lava, crushing rocks and choking clouds of ash.' You say, 'join' Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Magician, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Volcanist. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Volcanist? Yes' You say, 'yes' Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Magmaria The Crestbreaker tells you, Fire Elemental Powder Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three fire elemental powders. The elements have shown me there is an upheaval of scorch elementals that are attacking around the entrance to Befallen in West Commonlands. These elementals should provide quality samples of what I need for my studies. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Volcanist.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered West Commonlands. You have slain Scorch Elemental! --You have looted a Fire Elemental Powder.-- Turn in 3 Fire Elemental Powder and Insignia. You gain experience!! Magmaria The Crestbreaker says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Magician's Volcanist's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Volcanist's 1.0 Rewards Category:Magicians Category:Paths Category:Volcanist